


Snow, cuddling, and goonies!!!!! XD <3

by Destieltentylerjohnlockian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Clingy!cas, Goonies!!!!!!!!!, HAPPY (late) BRONIVERSARY!!!!!! XD, Hypothermic!Cas, M/M, Naked Cuddling, No smut so calm yourselves!, Secret!sabriel, flirty!destiel, for my baby bro(sis) Sammy aka sunshinewinchesters, protective!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destieltentylerjohnlockian/pseuds/Destieltentylerjohnlockian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Castiel plan to take Dean to the sledding in the mountains at a resort for his birthday. While chasing Cas Dean drops his phone. Later that night Cas goes out to get it but there's a unexpected snow storm. When Dean finds him he's already gotten a mild case of hypothermia. Dean takes him back to the bunker where he finds out threat the fastest way to cure Cas is naked cuddling....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I don't knew what to name it so we're going to call it... Part 1!!!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunshinewinchesters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinewinchesters/gifts).



> This is for my Sammy aka sunshinewinchesters!!!!! For any one who reads this you need to go check out her fics!!!! Hers are like freshly baked apple pie compared to mine, which is like a rotten moldy cupcake. Anyways, she is amazing!!!! And anyone would be lucky to have her as their Sammy!!! But they can't because shes MY Sammy!!! Everything I write will be deducted to her. And Sammy I'm sorry for it being late and for all the grammar mistakes... I tried. Anyways, I love you Sammy!!! HAPPY BRONIVERSARY!!!!! <3  
> ~Dean  
> Ps: That was really sappy don't expect it happen all the time. XD

Dean's birthday was just in a few short days. Sam and Castiel knew he wouldn't like an extravagant party or getaway, and would rather act as if he had no birthday to begin with. But Sam and Cas would have none of it.

To Sam, Dean's birthday is the day that marked the birth of his big brother. His life support, both literally and figuratively, his only father figure, his older brother who deserves more than he's been given, was born today and he was going to make it one hell of a birthday.  
To Cas, this day meant that it's been 36 years since the love of his existence was born. It meant that Dean had survived another year in this earthbound hell he lives in. It meant everything.

The two had gone through various options. They thought about taking him to the bar, the strip club, the park, hell even Disneyland, but none of it was right for Dean. After hours of debating Sam proposed they go to the mountains for the weekend and enjoy the snow just like they did when they were kids, or so Dean says. Castiel instantly conformed with Sam. The thought of Dean reliving childhood memories with the people who love him most was the perfect birthday celebration! They already made reservations for a trip up the snowy mountain and picked out the cheapest cabin to stay at. When they told Dean he was keen on insisting they didn't have to do anything, but since it was all paid for he couldn't resist.

They reached the parking lot and stepped out of the impala with all of their gear. The line to enter was a bit long but in the end it was worth it. To see Dean's radiating smile beaming at Sam and Cas with pure happiness was pulchritudinous.[ That's a big word XD ]

 

~~~~  
The cabin they reserved was small. As you entered there was a classic wooden Kitchen to your right, a hallway down the middle which lead to one large bedroom, one bathroom, and the back entrance. To the right was a very small living room with one couch and a small chair facing the kitchen. The cabin was beautiful nonetheless. It was completely compacted with different tints and shades of brown. The wood on the walls was the lighter of the browns and the furniture, which was also made out of wood, was the darker browns. The only things that weren't wood were the steel appliances in the kitchen and bathroom, and the soft tan blankets, pillows, and cushions that lay on the couch and beds. The view of the snow slopes was visible from the large window on the back porch but the night sky was already falling over the mountains and the trio was already yawning before the sun entirely disappeared. 

They had already prepared for bed and now all that was left was the sleeping  
arrangements. The problem was there was only two beds. Cas was the first to offer to sleep on the couch ...and a war began. Dean insisted he wouldn't be letting anyone sleep on the couch to which Cas responded that he wasn't going to have Dean sleep on the couch either. Sam tried to intervene but they shushed him before he could say a word. Eventually Sam raised his voice and demanded that they both sleep in the same bed or so help him he would made them sleep on the snow outside. Out of fear the two conceded.

That night Dean tried to sleep as far away from Castiel as possible. Dean clung to the right side of the bed's edge as Cas kept inching closer and closer to Dean's body trying to maintain some warmth in the arctic cabin. Sam was afraid Dean would fall off the bed if Castiel came any closer. But despite the awkward tension that hung in the air they all soundly feel asleep.

The next morning Sam found his brother's arms wrapped around Castiel's lower waist, head resting atop the others, and legs intertwined. If Sam didn't know any better (he does) he'd say they looked like a couple. Sam smiled at the sight in front of him and went to brush his teeth.

Dean woke up about 20 minutes later. He saw Castiel wrapped up in his arms but did nothing to move. He couldn't see or hear Sam in the cabin so Dean assumed he'd gone out. Dean pulled the covers over Castiel's shoulders and sunk down in the bed so he was face to face with the man beside him. He placed a small kiss to the crown of his head and took a deep breath and let go a heavy sigh. He knew he was in love but was just too petrified to admit it.

Sam saw everything. From the second Dean woke up to the bereaved exhale he let out. He had been coming out of the bathroom when it happened. Sam knew how his brother felt because he had felt the same with Jessica. It was only a matter of time until Dean realized it himself. But now Sam was frozen and unsure of what to do next. If he removed himself from the shadows it could ruin any moment that was about to happen. He could also wait until Dean got out of bed but who knows how long that would take and how abashed and angry Dean would be if he knew Sam was lurking around. So Sam did neither. He quietly got dressed in his snow jacket and pants, grabbed his equipment, and escaped out the back door like a teenager.  
~~~  
Cas woke to hear Dean lip syncing to 'Somebody to Love' by Queen. Dean was signing with all his might loud enough for the whole resort to hear and a bit off key too. Cas walked out of the room put on Dean's blue t-shirt and his gray sweatpants and rounded the corner to see Dean swaying his hips and flipping bacon and eggs for two in one large pan. Castiel enjoyed watching Dean let loose and forget he still bears the mark on his right forearm. Forgetting all his troubles. Dean was reaching the end of the song and after the chorus finished repeating "Somebody to Love" he took a deep breath and sang at the top of his lungs:

"I'VE FOUND SOMEBODY TOOO LOOOOOOVVVEEEEEE!!!!!! I've found somebody toooooo love. I found.. Somebody toooo love."

Castiel smiled pleased to see Dean was happy but yet he was still despondent. Dean apparently had found somebody to love that neither he or Sam know about and Cas highly doubts it's him. He just hopes Dean realizes how dangerous and heartbreaking love can be... Especially in this life they have.

After a few seconds Cas laughed obtrusively as Dean used a piece of bacon as a microphone and ate the end of it as the song ended. Dean heard the low rumble of laughter from behind him and dropped the bacon while jumping back and hitting the side of the pan, having all of it's scorching contents fall on his left arm. Castiel rushed to Dean's side and pulled his arm under the cold water washing all of the bacon grease off.  
Dean hissed in pain as the water touched his blistering skin but Castiel's fingers were so gentle he hardly felt a thing after a few minutes.  
"Thanks." Dean said as he wiped the water off of his arm. " You scared the shit outta me!"  
"Im sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you."  
"It's fine. Just warn a guy next time....OW!!"  
Dean brushed the cloth over a severe blister near the middle of his forearm and dropped the towel to the floor.  
"Dean!!!!Are you alright!?!?!" Castiel said as he examined Dean's arm with feeble care. "Do I need to call Sam? Take you to the hospital? Get a medical supply kit? Maybe a-"  
"Cas!!! Calm down! I'm fine. It just stings."  
"Come with me."  
"Where are we going?"  
Cas opened the door to the back porch and crouched down. He scooped up a significantly large amount of snow in his hands and placed it in a bag and then on Dean's arm.  
"There. Keep it there, and get dressed so we can meet up with Sam."  
"Aye aye Captain!"  
"I'm sorry?"  
"It's okay you won't understand the reference."  
"Am I Sponge-Bob, Patrick, or Squidward in this relationship?"  
Dean was shocked that Castiel finally understood a reference and could barely form a sentence. "Um well since Sammy always acts like he has stick up his ass I'm guessing he's Squidward. I'm definitely the main character so I'm Sponge-Bob. Now that leaves you as the fat dumb starfish Patrick."  
"Dean that's insulting." Cas scolded while closing the door to the patio.  
"Cas, I didn't mean it like that. You're definitely not fat or dumb."  
"I meant it's insulting to Patrick. He has feelings too. And on top of all that you compare him to me! He's much better than I am. How can you be so cruel?"

Dean has never laughed so hard in his life. How can Cas look so serious while saying something completely ridiculous and, in Dean's mind, completely untrue.  
~~~  
A while later they were dressed and had met Sam at the top of the hill. They've waited in an hour long line and had finally reached the front of the line when Castiel saw a young girl no more than six years old in the corner of his eye. Her sled had broken and was sobbing on her knees holding the destroyed wooden sled. Cas felt pity for the girl and walked over. He politely asked at the girl's parents for permission to speak to their daughter and started.  
"You don't need to cry. Here you can use......mine! .... You know what you can have it. It's all yours. Just don't break this one. I don't have any more. Alright?"

"Alright." The little girl smiled. "Thank You" she hugged Cas with small arms and ran to her parents' side. She was beaming and that couldn't make Castiel any happier.

Her parents rejected the offer but Castiel insisted. He smiled at the family and walked back to the brothers who were staring at him in shock. But Dean had a glimpse of adoration on his features.

"I felt that I need to make some right for the wrongs I've done in this world. I also don't like seeing little girls cry.It hurts to see them like that." Castiel spoke with a forlorn look on his face.  
"You're sweet Cas." Dean smiled. "But how are you gonna sled now?"  
"I suppose I won't. I'll wait for you down there."  
"Oh no. You dragged me down here to sled so you're gonna sled. Hop on." Dean scooted backwards and left space between his legs for Cas to sit. Castiel situated himself between Dean's legs and clutched on to the sides.

"You're going to have to hold on to his waist the slope is kind of steep and we wouldn't want any accidents." The nearby worker informed just as Sam, Dean, and Cas were about to fly down the hill.  
Dean wrapped his arms around Cas until his hands could touch the opposite elbow and his face was buried in Castiel's neck. 

They sped down the hill as fast as one could go, or so it seemed. Sam was to their right going faster than they were, having the time of his life. Cas was screaming at the top of his lungs, squeezing Dean's thighs with every ounce of strength he had.  
"Cas, calm down! You're not going to fall!"  
"Dean!!! Slow down! We're going to die!!!!"  
"Listen to me!!! The last thing I'd let happen is let you die!!! I've got you!!"

Dean strengthened his hold on Castiel just to prove his point. He leaned forward and was prepared to kiss Cas' cheek....then he remembered that all that happened this morning was Dean's doing and Castiel wasn't awake. It meant nothing.  
They reached the bottom and Cas went beserk. He flailed his arms in every direction, yelling at Dean for making him go down, and then spinning around in circles yelling obscene things in Dean's direction. Dean ran for him in attempts of easing him. Eventually Dean caught up with Castiel and pulled him close by the hand. There was a few inches between them. The two gazed at each other with longing in their eyes. Sam cleared his throat and the two removed their hands. Dean ran to the cabin hastily made his way to the cabin and Castiel ducked his head to avoid all the knowing looks they received from the people around them. 

They reached the cabin and undressed from their snow attire. Dean was frantically scouring the cabin: throwing pillows and clothes everywhere, lifting tables and searching every nook and cranny for his phone.  
"Maybe you left it at the bunker?" Sam suggested as Dean was searching the pockets of Cas' trench coat.  
"No! I brought it! It has to be here!" Dean answered. He threw the trench coat to a far off corner and began pacing the wooden floors.  
"Well then maybe you dropped it at the hill while you were chasing Cas."  
"Is everything alright?" Cas asked while exiting the bathroom.  
"No! I dropped my phone at the hill while chasing you! Dammit!"  
"I'll go get it."  
"No you can't! It's freezing out there!"

"Im the reason you lost the phone so I'm going to retrieve it. I''ll be fine. I won't be long."  
Cas donned his faintly thick sweater on and made his way to the other side of the resort. He opened the door and his vision was instantly clouded with thick white swirls of snow. Any other person would've headed back inside and out of the storm, but Castiel was an angel a storm couldn't hurt him... or so he thought. Cas was so used to having his angel powers that he forgot he lost them months ago.  
He made it a few feet until he collapsed near what seemed to be a tree. He felt exhausted and couldn't move a muscle.

~~~~  
Dean was pacing again. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed heavily.  
"Dean will you just sit down. He's fine. It's only been 14 minutes since he left. He's probably on his way back."  
"I shouldn't have let him go, Sammy. He said he wouldn't take long! And 14 minutes is way too long to get a damn phone!" Dean screamed as he reached for his jacket and Castiel's trench coat from the floor and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?"  
"I'm going to go find him!"  
Dean opened the door and saw a flurry of snow. It has gotten worse since Cas had left."Sonavabitch!" He stepped out the door and closed it behind him. "If you're up there... God please don't let him be dead."  
He tightened his hold on the trench coat and began his one man manhunt for Cas.

~~~~  
Dean had lost almost all hope in finding his (metaphorical) angel. Each step felt like he had weights chained to his feet. The wind was hitting him from every direction and almost sent him flying on multiple occasions. The snow was inches high. Dean was sure he had to be at least buried 6 inches deep in it... If he could see it.  
Minutes passed and Dean had only made it a few feet ahead of him. He was about to turn back but Dean Winchester never gives up. He'd be a pathetic coward if he did! And more importantly, the man he loves is counting on him! And like he said before the last thing he'd let happen is let him die.  
Eventually he started to get tired. He saw a tree shaped form and went to lay beside it. He hit what felt like a tree root. He looked down and saw a mess of black hair with white flakes of snow scattered in it. Dean got down on his knees within seconds of seeing the face of the mysterious figure.  
"Cas! Cas!" Dean screamed but Castiel just groaned and shivered in response. "Oh god!" Dean threw the trench coat he brought with him over the unconscious body and picked him up with one hand under Castiel's head and the other underneath his knees, like a bride on her wedding night. Dean treaded back to the cabin faster than he had before.  
~~~  
Once there he kicked open the door with incredible force.  
"What the fu- Dean!!!" Sam cried out.

"Sammy, get as many blankets and clothes as you can! I'll put him next to the fireplace!"

Dean gently lowered Castiel's body near the fire and watched Sam disappear into the room. He undressed Castiel dubiously. And threw the damp clothing in a small pile near the couch.

" You dumb sonavabitch." Dean choked out through faint sobs while drying any tears that escaped.  
"Here! I got some towels too." Sam said entering the room.  
"Thanks Sammy." Dean dried of Castiel off with the towel and, though he wanted to, he couldn't avoid his 'private' area. Even saying it sounded weird. Dean dressed Castiel in the new clothes Sam had bought and wrapped him in every blanket they owned.

"You done in there?" Sam called from the bedroom where he had been researching ways to diagnose and cure whatever Cas had come down with.  
"Yeah I'm done!" Dean responded.

"Okay so I did some research and I think he might have Hypothermia."  
"Okay now how do we cure him?"  
"Well we've done all we could. Now we have to take him to the hospital."  
"We can't! They'll recognize him as Jimmy and all hell will break loose! Not to mention that we won't have enough money to pay the medical bill!!!"  
"Okay! Calm down. As long as he doesn't go unconscious any time soon then he won't need to go to the hospital."  
"Just give it till tomorrow morning okay? If he doesn't get better by then...then we'll take him to the hospital."  
"Okay. That's even better because I'll have time to do more research. I'm going to go to the room. You take care of him and call me if anything happens."  
"I will."  
And with that Sam headed to the bedroom and closed the door behind him.  
Dean looked at Cas and picked up his head, and rested it on his lap. The thought of a former angel of the lord, who's fought wars between heaven and hell, is going to die of a fricking cold was ridiculous. Dean hoped he didn't have to take Castiel to the hospital. He was praying he didn't.  
~~~~  
About an hour later Cas finally got the strength to speak.

"Dean? Why am I in different clothing?" Cas spoke. He tried to move his head but Dean stopped him in his attempts.  
"Because I had to change your clothes."  
"Why?"  
"Cause you've got Hypothermia Cas."  
"I don't like it."  
"Nobody does."  
"Can we go home?"  
"We'll know in the morning."  
"Why?"  
"Are you Mr. Twenty questions?"  
"Do I have to be?" Cas smirked.  
"Now you're just being cute."  
"I always have been."  
"Very funny." Dean smiled in response. "How you feeling?"  
"Much better. I'm just hungry."  
"Hey! I need you to check Cas' temperature make sure it's not under 95 degrees!!! If it's below than we need to go to the hospital!" Sam yelled from the room.  
"Alright!!" Deas yelled in return." I'll be back let me just go get the thermometer."  
"Where would I go Dean?"  
"Just shut up and stay there."

Dean made his way to the bathroom grabbed the thermometer he still kept from Sam's childhood. He walked back to the living room where Cas lay watching the fire sparks fly into the air. The flames displaying red, yellow, and orange hues on his features.  
"Alright. I got it." Dean crouched down on his knees and raised the thermometer to Cas' mouth. "Open wide."  
"What are you going to put in there?"  
"Shut up and open your mouth."

After about a minute Dean took the thermometer out of Cas' mouth and sighed a sigh of relief as he glanced at the numbers shown on the miniature screen.

"Thank God! 96.5! We don't have to take you to the hospital!" Dean enthusiastically yelled. After some time he started biting his lip and bouncing up and down with a look of urgency on his face." I need to go pee! Sam can watch him for a minute!"

"Yeah, just give me a second!"  
Cas held on to deans foot as Dean was about to head towards the bathroom, and looked up with round eyes.  
"Dean please don't go."  
"I have to go pee Cas. I won't take long."  
"I need to go pee too."  
"Really?....You just want to come with me." Dean sighed.  
"I'll watch over you."  
"That's not gonna happen."  
"Please Dean." Cas pouted." Can you deny a sick man?"  
"Fine. But you can't look! That's just creepy."  
"No promises." Cas winked with a sly smirk plastered on his face. "But I do really need to go pee."  
Dean was a bit taken back by that remark. It's very unlike Castiel to be so forward and ...flirty?  
Cas tried to pick himself up off the ground but nearly stumbled into the fire. Dean raced to his side and caught him by the waist. If they were dancing all Dean would have to do is lean down and kiss him and then.... No! They're not dancing. Cas is sick. He has hypothermia. It is neither the place nor the time to do this.  
Dean raised Cas back up and on his feet. He placed his hand over Cas' shoulder and raised Cas' right hand and draped to over his neck. They walked to the bathroom and that was when Dean realized if Cas wasn't strong enough to carry himself he sure wasn't strong enough to go pee. This was going to be an intensely uncomfortable situation.


	2. I just realized i could have called the last chapter Snow! So now I'm going to call this one Cuddling.

Dean exited the bathroom after doing the most unsettling thing he would have had to do in his entire life. Sam was trying his absolute best not to laugh at the horrified look on Dean's face but when Cas suggested: "If you wanted to touch you should've just asked." Sam couldn't hold in his laughter.

They all trotted back to the living room where the fire was still burning brightly. Sam sat on the couch opposite the fireplace still laughing at Castiel's remark. He muttered something under his breath, which remained unheard by Dean and Castiel's ears, and layed back on the brown couch.

At the same time, Dean placed Castiel on the small make-shift bed next to the fireplace that he had asked Sam to make when he was in the bathroom. Soon after situating Cas into the bundle of blankets Sam had fallen asleep on the couch. Dean raised himself from the ground and carried the half asleep Sam to the room. He laid his brother on the bed, pulled the covers over his body, and exited the room. Once he had entered the living room he saw that Cas had also fallen asleep. Cas was still shivering from the cold but only slightly. Dean grabbed his blanket and laid next to Castiel hoping that his extra blanket might provide some warmth for his best friend.

 

Some hours had passed after Sam and Castiel had both fallen asleep. Dean on the other hand was still wide awake. He tried to sleep comfortably with only half a blanket but it was no use. He tried to sleep without the blanket and still failed. He couldn't go lay down with Sam nor could he take his blanket away from Cas. He'd feel terrible for both. He wouldn't wake Sam or make Cas colder by removing his blanket, so he did his best to grab as much of the blanket as he could and closed his eyes.

Cas wasn't as asleep as he let on. He heard and felt Dean tossing and turning by his side. Castiel knew Dean liked to cocoon himself in all of the blankets, but he was, again, sacrificing things for someone else. He felt guilty for causing Dean's discomfort, so he turned 'in his sleep' to land on top of Dean's stomach. Cas grabbed Dean's torso and hooked one legs over Dean's legs while laying his head in the crook of Dean's neck. Cas shifted and groaned slightly just to keep the sleeping façade in play. Dean was stunned at first but eased into the position.

"You're still taking care of me even when you're asleep... It should be illegal to love you so much." Dean whispered carelessly as if he's said it everyday. Maybe he has? Cas smiled at the thought, but doubt soon eliminated those thoughts. Dean couldn't love him in that manner. What he had said was only a sign of everyday friendly affection. Nothing more.

"Night Cas." Dean said to the 'sleeping' form on top of him.

Castiel pushed away the ambiguous feeling in the pit of his stomach and tightened his hold on Dean, afraid that if he let go then someone else would take him away.

Not long after the unintentional confession both men had fallen asleep. The only change in the position is that Dean had looped his arms around Castiel's chest. A simple gesture that could easily be explained. Neither of the men moved for hours until Cas woke up shivering a bit frantically.

Dean woke up immediately. He grabbed Cas and eloped him in his arms and numerous blankets. He shouted Sam's name begging for help. Sam bursted unto the living room and sighed. Relief was evident on his features.

"What are you standing there for?!? Dammit Sam help him!"

"Dean he doesn't need to be helped."

"What the hell are you talking about? Look at him!"

"He's just having a nightmare. It's the nightmare that making him shiver not the sickness."

"How do you know that?"

"Because he's clinging to you like a little kid who just saw the boogeyman. If it was the hypothermia then he wouldn't be able to hold on to your shirt so strongly like that. He'd be shaking too much."

"Really? Thank God!" Dean exhaled. He fixed his grip on Cas and buried his face in the dark brown mess of hair. "Scare the living hell outta me why dontcha! Wonder what he was dreaming about though?"

"It was probably about you getting a girlfriend." Sam mumbled walking away from his brother.

"Whatdija say?"

"Nothing. Just said it was probably something that he couldn't bare to happen in real life."

"Like that's supposed to help me!"

"It should! If you weren't so god damn blind!" Sam yelled shutting the bedroom door behind him.

"Whatever that means." Dean said to himself. He turned his attention back to Cas, who was now partly awake.

"Dean? Would you ever leave me?"

"Cas, why would I leave you?"

"It's just inevitable."

"I'd never leave you and Sammy. You might as well ask If I would throw my life out the window."

"Just. Please don't leave me."

"And what would take me away?"

"A girl... love."

"Cas, trust me. Love is not going to take me away. Everything I love is right here so how could--.. Cas?...Cas?"

Cas had fallen asleep in Dean's arms again. The whole conversation was just a half-conscious confused mess on Cas' part. Dean gave no snarky remark about how Cas feel asleep in the middle of their conversation. Instead he placed Cas back down on the floor, and lied next to him. "Love." Dean huffed. "Why does it have to be so god damn difficult?"

He sunk down in the sheets and blankets that cloaked Cas, and closed his eyes.

~~~~~

The next morning Cas was shivering a lot less. There was no need to take him to the hospital but he would need to go home, to the bunker, and rest.

"Dean. I think you should go with Cas." Sam suggested.

"Why me?" Dean questioned. " You can take better care of him than I can."

"1. He likes you better than me... Profound bond remember? 2. You seem a lot more worried than I am about the whole thing and 3. I could scratch the impala on the way there."

"That's right! You'd be taking baby. Dammit. Alright I'll go but only for my baby's sake." Dean walked to the other side of the bedroom and began packing his and Cas' things.

Sam chuckled at the irony of Dean's last sentence.

Sam and Dean flung the suitcases in the truck on the impala while Cas my waiting shotgun. "I'll come and pick you up when the weekends over. Just have fun. We can't have this money go to waste. Got it Sammy?" Dean ordered while closing the hood and walking to the drivers side.

"Yeah I got it Dean just go take care of your baby."

"I know Ca-ars... need to be taking care of."

"Yeah. Cars Dean." Sam laughed as he walked back to the resort.

Dean situated himself in the drivers seat and looked to his right. Cas was sitting and staring in the direction of the sun. He rested his head on the window, arms folded across his stomach, and Dean's torn blanket draped over his shoulders. The bright colors highlighted his features. It was a breathtaking picture only visible to the eyes, Dean's eyes. Not that Dean thought that way... of course not.

Dean put the impala in gear. Shaking the image of Castiel out of his head, in which he did not succeed. That illustration was imprinted into his mind; just like the handprint on his upper arm. Dean turned the key and the engine revved. Without a word the two were on their way.

The trip consisted of blaring classic rock music and once in a while Cas reassuring Dean that he feels fine and that there's no need to keep watching at him, but that wasn't the reason Dean kept glancing in Cas' direction.

A few hours later they reached the bunker. Dean opened the door and rounded the impala. He unlocked the passenger door and gave Cas his hand. Cas clasped his hands in Dean's, pulling himself on his feet. He was still very weak from the hypothermia effects. Castiel feared this might last a little past the weekend since he would not be receiving medical care. Dean draped Castiel's arm over his shoulder and used his other arm to wrap around his torso. They then grabbed their luggage and entered the bunker.

Dean lead them to his bedroom where he laid Cas on the bed.

"Let me call Sam and I'll be right back." Dean informed before leaving the room.

He dialed his brothers number and waiting for  him to answer.

"Hey Dean. Everything okay."

"Cas is still shaking a bit. You sure there isn't anything to help him?"

"There's one thing, but I wanted to wait until you got home to tell you."

"Why?" Dean suspiciously impeached.

"You probably wouldn't have willingly left if I told you before."

"Sam just tell me what it is!"

"It's naked cuddling."

"Na-naked cuddling? Like bare skin to skin without any clothes what-so-ever naked?"

"Yeah."

"Sam! What the hell!"

"Well I didn't want to do it!"

"So you leave it to me to cuddle naked with Cas without sex!"

"Wait. You want to have sex with him?" Sam asked excitedly.

"Now would be a really good time for you to shut up Sam! I'm not doing it!"

"If you don't do it he might never recover. He can die if you don't."

"But I don't want to." Dean whined.

He then looked over to a the frail form laying on his bed and sighed. Nobody would know what Dean was truly feeling anyways. There wouldn't be any harm in it.

"Okay fine just tell me what to do."

Sam huffed out a laugh of triumph and explained exactly what it was the Dean had to do.

"You should also get started ASAP too." Sam concluded.

"Thanks Sammy."

"My pleasure." Sam let out a sarcastic chuckle loud enough to pass through the phone.

"I'm hanging up now Sam."

"How about I hang up for you." An unknown voice announced from Sam's side of the phone.

"Who's that?"

"What? No one."

"Doesn't sound like no one." Dean smirked.

"What happened to hanging up now Dean?"

"Alright. Alright. I get it. Bye Sammy."

"Bye De-an!" Sam shrieked through the second half of Dean's name." God dammit Gab-!" And the phone cut off.

Gab-riella? Gab-rina? Gab-bie? Gab-something. Dean wondered disgustingly. Sam scored before Dean even entered the house. Go figure.

Dean hesitantly walked towards his bedroom. He found Cas gazing at a blank spot on the wall. Lying tranquilly. His chest rising and falling slowly and eyes half closed. Some would consider him to be asleep but Dean knew otherwise.

"Hey Cas. I need to tell you something. But firsts have to tell you I have to do this. It's the fastest way of curing you, so--"

"Dean I don't care what the hell it is as long as I get better." Cas groaned impatiently.

"Okay. I'm going to need you to take off your clothes."

"Dean!"

"It's the only way."

"The only way to get in my pants? As I said before, you could've just asked."

"That's not- it's how you're going to get better. It's called 'naked cuddling' it has something to do with our body heat warming you up. I didn't really pay attention to that part of Sam's lecture."

"You're serious?" Cas asked solemnly.

"Yes. Now can you please just take off your clothes so we can get this over with."

"Dean I'm not that strong enough to support my weight for a semi-extended period of time."

"Really?" Dean wined, "And here I thought this couldn't get more awkward. You should stop eating so many burgers" Dean walked over to Cas' bedside and began to pull off his sweats and socks. Then he proceeded to slips Castiel's head and arms through the holes of the t-shirt. Finally, was the boxers. The discomfort surrounded Dean and Cas instantly. Quickly, with his eyes closed, Dean pulled off Castiel's boxers and threw them on top of a pile in the corner.

"Alright cover yourself up. Then I'll open my eyes."

Castiel hauled the sheets halfway over his stomach and allowed permission for Dean to open his eyes.

Dean treaded over to the his side of the bed, the left, and removed his clothing in the same order he removed Cas'.

Castiel faced the opposite direction to allow Dean the same courtesy he gave him. Once he felt Dean position himself beneath the covers he turned his head around to face him.

"Now what?" Castiel queried.

"Um.. Well according to Sam were supposed to ... Cuddle."

"How do you cuddle?"

"Well you put can put your arms here. Then I put my arms right here and you can put our feet and legs together if you want." Dean instructed as he placed Castiel's arms around his lower chest and his arms around Castiel's upper chest. Cas took Dean up on his offer and entangled their legs together. They're were in the same positions as the night before; half of Castiel's body was sprawled on top of Dean and the other half curled around his side.

Dean was resisting the urge to think of anything sexual at the moment. It would be completely inappropriate... _buuutttt..No! It's inappropriate!_ Dean thought to himself.

"Are you comfortable Dean?" Castiel said releasing Dean from his self inflicted argument.

"What? Oh um yeah I'm fine. Just a little a weird. If you need to move or anything then go ahead."

"I'm fine."

"Okay cool."

They laid in silence. Glad that the other was not going to mention the excruciating uneasiness of the situation and position. Despite the fact both were naked it was very sexual suggestive postion. Eventually, as the sky darkened, Castiel laid his head on Dean's bare shoulder and drifted off to sleep. Dean daydreamed about reliving this moment every night with Cas...with the one he loved. Waking up next to him. Coming home from a hunt to see Cas waiting for him, or going with him on the hunt. Then eating dinner with him. Laughing with him all hours of the day. Kissing him. He thought about everything and more, but he couldn't. He couldn't find a real reason as to why not, but nerves got the best of him.

After many domestic daydreams of him and Cas, Dean began to drift off while resting his head on Castiel's. He lengthily paused -with a significant amount of hesitence- before leaving a kiss to Cas' chapped lips. Castiel shuffled slightly but maintained his current position.

Cas was awoken slightly by the kiss, but felt no need to make his presence known. Dean, on the other hand, remained utterly oblivious to Castiel’s awakening and proceeded to continue in his actions. Persuaded by his fantasies, Dean decided that he might never be able to do or say to Castiel what he's wanted to for years. So he figured, for the first time, what's stopping him from saying it now ?

Dean breathed in and out to calm himself, looked at Castiel, and spoke once last time before he slipped into an abysmal sleep..:

**"I love you Cas... I'm in love with you."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long!!!! Especially to Sammy! Sorry baby bro (sis) but I needed your insight.XD And thank you to any one who kudoed, viewed, and commented on my last chapter! Those made my day! Especially your comment Sammy <3 but stop trying to make me cry in school!!! I've told you once and I'll tell you again my fics are crap compared to yours Sammy!!!! But we'll talk about that later XD I already have a basic idea for the next chapter, So bare with me please. I'll write as soon as I can. Oh, and please excuse the weird line breaks in the dialogue between characters( i only broke apart the long ones), and any grammar mistakes. love you all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Especially Sammy XD God Sam you make me sound like a sap :/  
> ~Destieltentylerjohnlockian (AKA My Sammy's Dean)


	3. Goonies

Dean swiftly fell asleep shortly after his declaration. Castiel was lying awestruck with his head still rested under Dean's and their arms still coiled around the others’ torso. Cas raised his head to look at Dean. The man's eyes were sealed and his breathing hushed with the shallow rise and fall of his chest. Castiel smiled at the serene demeanor of the man who had just recently and inadvertently evinced a declaration so highly valued by him.

It had seemed so juvenile when Castiel recollected the previous morning of Dean singing. He had been so envious of...well apparently himself, as Dean sang the chorus announcing his love for someone..him. There was no mistaking that this time Dean had truthfully meant and spoke of love-- romantic love. Cas withstood the need to kiss Dean awake; he realized there was a reason Dean confessed while he was asleep. There was a reason Dean did not want anyone to know, and whatever that reason may be Cas knew it would be unjust to reveal what he had heard.

Cas relaxed back into his previous position and reveled in the moment, overlooking the part of them both being completely nude beneath the covers. Maybe he couldn't tell Dean that he knew that Dean loved him but he could tell Dean that _he_ is in love with _him_.

~~~~~~

That morning, Dean found Castiel entirely sprawled on top of him. The covers were falling off of Cas once again, nearly revealing Castiel's hips bones. Dean hurriedly brought the covers over Cas' chest. He did not need to be reminded that Cas was lying naked on top of him, especially not so early in the morning.

Dean pushed himself away from Castiel and rose to go cook breakfast. He grabbed his boxers along with his 'dead-guy' robe and threw them on. He knew the longer he was away from Cas the worse Cas' condition would get, so he decided to prepare a quick and easy breakfast, wanting to get back to Cas' bedside as fast as possible.

He tiredly trudged to the kitchen and desperately tried to remember what Sam had said Cas was allowed to eat. He eventually gave up and called his brother.

"Hey Dean. Everything good?"

"Yeah. Yeah. I just can't remember the list of foods that I'm allowed to give Cas."

"Oh. Um- can you hold on a second Dean.” A brief pause followed, then, “YOU CAN'T MAKE LOLLIPOP FLAVORED PANCAKES!!!! IT’S WRONG AND DISGUSTING!!!" screamed Sam on the other line of the phone, presumably not to Dean. He was sure that it could possibly wake Cas.

" IT’S DELICIOUS!!!!" retorted the anonymous male voice.

"OH PLEASE! YOU’RE SUCH A CHILD!!! Alright I'm back."

"Sounds like you got stuck with Denis the Menace for the weekend." Dean laughed while checking up on Cas back in the bedroom.

"I heard that Dean-o!!!!" Yelled the person on the other end of the argument.

"Sam how does that person know my name?"

"Uhhh because I told him about you."

"Guess that makes- WAIT _HIM_?!?!?"

"Shit! Uh yeah him. Is that a problem?"

"Problem? NO! That's a relief! Now I know you won't hate me if I want to go out with Ca-"

"Go out with _who_ Dean?" Sam teasingly asked.

"Nobody. Forget I said that. I'm cool with it. Now just answer my question. What am I allowed to give Cas?"

"Urgh. Um... soup. He can only have warm or hot foods that don't require too much effort to eat."

"Thanks, Sammy. Have fun with your boy toy."

"Oh he will as soon as you get off the damn phone." said Sam's nameless boyfriend.

"He's sassing me, Sam! He can't do that!"

"Bye, Dean."Sam chuckled as he hung up the phone. Dean sighed and went to check if Cas is still breathing. He placed his hand on Cas' chest above his heart and felt the beats. After a couple minutes, he exited the bedroom and went to turn on the stove in the kitchen. Dean pulled out a pot and a box of instant mashed potatoes. He read the directions carefully and put the milk, butter, and flakes into the pot, picked up a spoon, and stirred until the contents in the pot began to thicken. Once he was sure the mashed potatoes were thick enough, he turned off the stove and grabbed two cerulean ceramic bowls and a pair of cups of the same color. He filled the bowls with mashed potatoes, jabbed the contents with a spoon, and brimmed one cup with hot water, the other with beer.

Dean walked to the room and placed the drinks and bowls on the nightstand. Cas was already awake. He turned in his sheets to look at the contents in the bowl.

"Mashed potatoes?" Castiel questioned.

"Yeah. What, you don't like them?" Dean retorted as he rounded the bed and took hold of his laptop.

"No, I do like them! I just figured you'd order out."

"I thought somewhat homemade mash would be better."

"Thank you, Dean. Why do you need your laptop?" Cas asked while turning his head away just as Dean removed his boxers.

"To watch movies. We're going to be here all day. Eventually we're gonna get bored."

Dean slid under the covers and grabbed Cas' waist to indicate that he could face his way again. He reached for his bowl and handed the other to Cas.

Castiel picked up the spoon with trembling hands and took a bite.

"Alright. What do ya want to watch?" Dean said turning on his laptop. "An action movie? Comedy? Western? Or a-"

"Drama. I'd like to watch a romantic film."

" _What_? Why? We could watch like _Batman_ or something."

"Or we could watch _Breakfast at Tiffany's_. I hear it's a very good movie."

"Urgh. Only because you're sick. The next movie I get to pick."

After Cas had finished his food and water, Dean had found the movie for free online. He huddled up next to Castiel, hip to hip, limbs entwined. They avoided each other's groin areas just to avoid a more palpitant atmosphere. Once they were settled, Dean played the movie.

Cas commented on every scene, but it wasn't until Holly begs Paul/Fred to take her and her 'husband' to the train station that Cas' words had stunned Dean.

"Why don't the just admit they love each other?"

"They just met, Cas."

"But it's so painfully obvious with all the loving stares that always last longer than they should, the obscene kindness they share for each other though they have just met, the affectionate smiles they give each other, the way they stand too close to each other despite the immense amount of space in the room, or how Paul-- or Fred, I'm still confused on the names-- knows every detail about Holly from her family to her most insecure thoughts, and look how Paul understands Holly more than her own family! It just aggravates me!"

"I dunno. Maybe it's because Holly is still affected by her family. Love can be a difficult thing for her to express, especially when she doesn't necessarily believe in it."

"It could also be because she's a bit too proud."

"That too. We'll just have to watch the rest of the movie to see what happens."

Cas nodded and was silent after that. He threw in a few comments and some mumbles of frustration when Holly would chase after other men, but when Holly and Paul decided to go try things they've never done before Cas couldn't hold his tongue.

"Dean, that reminds me of the time you took me to that den of inequity to engage in coitus. I never want to do that again, just so you're aware. See, they're even laughing like we did when we got kicked out."

"I guess you could say that. Trying new things and all."

"Why are they stopping? Now they're doing the staring thing again. Won't they ever stop? Wait! Is he going to kiss her! Dean! It's finally happening!" Cas said grabbing Dean's forearm and squeezing with all his might.

"Ow. Cas, can you-"

"Not now, Dean! I've waited the entire movie for this!" Cas was overjoyed when they kissed and when Paul broke things off with the other woman, but he nearly lost his head when Holly decided to go live in Brazil with José da Silva Pereria.

"How can she do that to Paul! She kisses him, multiple times I might add, and even after he confesses his love for her, she tells him that she doesn't belong to anyone!"

"Cas calm down."

"I will not calm down, Dean! They're in love! They're meant to be! It's so painfully obvious!"

"I'm pretty sure they get together in the end."

"I hope for your sake that you're right."

"When did you become such a chick?"

"When I watched this movie, now be quiet." Cas frowned at Holly for the rest of the movie. He despised the fact that she betrayed Paul like that. He couldn't wait until Paul told her what she needed to hear. And just as Cas thought that the ‘ taxi scene’ began.

"Dean! She threw out that cat! If she doesn't admit her feelings now, then she'll lose him forever!"

"I'm not sure if it'll be forever." Dean said trying not to imagine the parallels between him and Holly, and most definitely not trying to think about living without Cas forever.

"Dean, the movie only has a couple of minutes left. It’s going to be _forever_."

"Look, he's telling her off. That means she'll realize she was wrong and chase after him." Dean was trying to reassure Cas but soused like he was trying to reassure himself as well. "Maybe you're- he threw the cracker jack ring at her! _Dean_! Their ring!!!!!"

"Oh. My. God. You've gone insane."

"She found the cat! I love that cat. I want a cat."

"No cats."

"Fine.....They kissed! Yes! Thank you! See! I told you Dean! I. Told. You." Cas said triumphantly.

"Yeah, you told me. Now can I put my movie on?"

"Yes you may." Cas sighed. " You're so impatient."

"We're watching _The Goonies_."

"The what?"

"It's a classic. So shh." The movie started with utter silence. Cas jumped at the loud noises during the police chase, laughed at the jokes along with Dean, and was frightened by Sloth, which in turn made Cas curled up against Dean more. Castiel wasn't as talkative as he was during _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ but instead expressed his feelings through movements and sharp intakes of breaths. So when Cas talked for the first time throughout the movie Dean a bit taken back.

"Dean, do you think that Mikey now likes Andy because she kissed him?"

"Um well I guess. I've never really thought about it."

"I’d say he does."

"Then I guess he does."

"I wonder what it would be like to kiss someone you liked."

"Well you kissed Meg and April. You didn't like them?"

"No. Well Meg was nice but the kiss meant nothing. And April was a mistake. I felt lonely and I was vulnerable."

"Well I wouldn't know what it’d be like to kiss someone you liked."

"What about Cassie or Lisa or all those other girls in between."

"I thought I loved Cassie but It was just my mind playing games with me. With the whole thing going on with my dad and Sam, well, Cassie was a way out not love. Lisa.... I only went with her because Sam told me to. I liked her as a person, but the only real connection I had was because of Ben. I felt like I was taking care of Sam again. And all those girls in between were just one night stands that meant nothing to me."

"I see." Cas continued with spoken statements throughout the rest of the film. He had grown to like Sloth (Sloth had actually become Cas' favorite character in the film). Once the credits finished and Dean had answered every one of Castiel's ridiculous questions, he had shut of the laptop and got ready for bed.

"Cas, I'm gunna go brush my teeth. Do you need to go to the bathroom or anything?"

"No. I haven't eaten enough to need to go to the bathroom."

"Alright. Well, we woke up kinda late, so once I come back I'm going to bed."

"Dean? If you were ever to be kissed by the one you love would you want to be kissed in the rain like Paul and Holly, or in a dark room like Mikey and Andy, or while on an adventure like Brand and Andy?"

"Uh.. I dunno. In a darkish room like Mikey and Andy, I guess. Not too romantic like Paul and Holly but not too adventurous like Brand and Andy."

"And I'm the chick."

"Shut up and get ready for bed."

With that, Dean got out of his boxers and went to brush his teeth, wondering how it’d be like to kiss Cas in a dimly lighted room for the first time. It would never happen though. So Dean needn't dwell on the thought. Meanwhile, in the other room, Cas was deciding on how to dim the lights of the room without getting up. He could just unplug the lamps, but Dean would just plug them back in. He contemplated every scenario but realized he would have to get up at least once. Luckily it was already dark in Dean’s room so Cas decided to take out the light bulbs from both lamps. He rose from the bed and unscrewed the light bulbs of the nightstand lamps with trembling hands. He then removed the light bulb of the lamp near Dean's dresser. He heard Dean approaching and ran as fast as he could back to bed, but considering he was still sick, he barely made it under the covers before Dean opened the door.

Dean stopped in his tracks and looked around the room wondering why the lamps were off and why only the lights above his bed were on.

"Cas, do you know why my lamps shut off?"

"Um... the lights were bothering my eyes so I unplugged the lamps closest to me. The other lamp just went out."

"That's weird. I never needed to replace the lightbulb on this one before." Dean said inspecting the tall lamp near his dresser.

"Um yes, that's very strange but can you come here p-please?" Cas spoke trying to call Dean away from the lamp and to the bed. He stuttered to give some illusion of him being colder than he really was.

"Why?"Dean turned and looked at Cas with a mix of fear and concern on his features.

"Because the longer you're away t-t-the worse my c-condition gets. I'm getting colder."

"Oh right! Shit! Sam said something's about that. Sorry Cas."

"It’s fine Dean. Just h-hurry."

Dean repeated his routine and settled next to Cas in bed. He was trying not to focus on the fact that he was lying naked in a dimly lighted room with the man he loves. It was already as unsettling as one can imagine. There was no need to make it worse by fantasizing.

Once Cas felt that they were close enough he decided the time was right. He hooked his leg around Dean's, trying his best not to imagine all the things that could go wrong.

"Dean, I have to tell you something."

"If you broke my lamp. I'm not mad at you. I'm more curious as to how you did it."

"I didn't break the lamp, Dean."

"Okay, then. What's so important that I'm losing my time to sleep?"

Cas hesitated, pulling Dean closer by the waist. He raised his head and looked at Dean’s green eyes half lidded from sleep, lips pouted in annoyance, and features vaguely highlighted by the lights above their heads-feeling that it has to be done now.

Cas raised his head and touched his lips to Dean's, cradling Dean's face in his hands. Dean sucked in a breath, frozen against Cas' lips. He didn't reciprocate at first, too astonished and amazed to do anything. When Cas came to realize Dean wasn't ever going to mutualize the kiss, he began to retract. Dean soon understood what Cas was doing, that he wasn't dreaming, that he wasn't hallucinating, and took Castiel's face in his hands, resuming the narcotic kiss.

"I love you, Dean." Cas whispered brushing Dean's cheekbones with his thumb.

"I love you too, Cas." Dean smiled, all fear gone." but can we not tell Sam yet. The ridicule I'd get for falling in love with an angel isn't something I want to deal with."

"You could just use his relationship with his angel as a comeback."

Dean pushed Cas back a bit, eyes widening in fear and in shock. "What angel?!?!?"

"You didn't know?"

"Obviously not! Who's the angel!?!?!?"

"It's Gabriel."

"He's dead."

"He's alive and currently bragging about how he got a Winchester before I did, though I was in no rush."

Cas kissed Dean again, trying to get back to draw Dean's attention back to him.

"But-but what if it isn't Gabriel?!?!? And why didn't Sam tell me? I’m his brother!"

"Perhaps he didn't trust you about this, just as you didn't trust him?"

Cas took Dean's head in his hands, making them lock eyes.

"It's not the same, Cas." Dean sighed trying to avoid Cas' gaze.

"Either way he's a grown man, Dean. He's perfectly capable of choosing who he wants to love. Just as you and I chose to love each other."

"Yeah but-" Cas silenced Dean with a kiss, making Dean realize that he shouldn't be too focused on Sam's love life and should be paying more attention to the handsome angel above him."You're right. Urgh. We sound like his parents."

"I wouldn't be objected to the idea."

"We're not adopting my baby brother, and it's way too early to start talking about kids!"

"It was only a suggestion." Cas laughed, resting his head in Dean's chest.

"How you feeling?"

"In love."

"That's not what I meant." Dean chuckled. He encircled Cas in his arms, felicity evident on his features.

"I'm fine Dean. Just swear not to leave this bed." Cas pleaded.

Dean lifted the covers (now that he is allowed to do so) and smirked, gazing at Castiel's naked body. Cas grabbed the sheets, bringing them down to cover them both. Dean raised his head slowly, bearing an ardent smile. "Oh, I don't ever plan on leaving this bed."

"Dean! Honestly! I'm sick!"

"I didn't say _now_... but eventually."

"You're insufferable." Cas kissed Dean one last time before lying his head on Dean's shoulder and drifting off to sleep.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Cas."

~~~~~

The next morning Cas was completely cured. Dean was suspicious about Cas' overnight recovery and called Sam.

"Can Cas be cured overnight?"

"Uh not completely cured."

"Then how can he be sitting on top of me without collapsing?"

"I don't know. Maybe-" Sam stopped in the middle of his sentence, fully comprehending what Dean had just said."Hes sitting on top of you?"

"Uhhhh.... yeah."

"Naked?"

"Uh huh."

"Oh please tell me you got past the denial and said I love you because if you haven't now then you're both a lost cause."

"I told him I love you."

"YES!!!!! GABE THEY SAID IT!!!!"

"WHAT?!?!? ABOUT FUCKING TIME!!!!!" Gabriel, Sams 'secret' boyfriend, yelled through the phone. "Looks like me whipping up a serious blizzard and a hypothermia curse really payed off."

"YOU WHAT?!?!?!?" Dean, Cas, and Sam screamed.

"Did you really think God brought me back because I'm his favorite. He told me to do anything to get you two together."

"Sam, I don't like your angel boyfriend. I'm going to kill him when I see him. He hurt my angel!"

"How did you know about that!?!?!" Sam yelled, scared that Dean wouldn't approve of Gabriel for so many reasons…so many.

"Cas told me."

"How did Cas know?"

"Something about Gabe competing with Cas on who'd get their Winchester first. But that's not important-- what's important is your fucking boyfriend cursed my Cas!"

"I'm sorry. I'll talk to him."

"I'll kill him!"

"Dean, please. Calm down." Cas whispered into Dean's ear.

"Cas he could've killed you!"

"Do I look dead?"

"No but-"

"Then everything will be fine." Cas placed kisses down Dean's neck slowly making his way down Dean's chest. "Eventually."

"Eventually? What does that even me- I'll call you later Sam."

"What?!?!? You were just biting my ear off and now you're hanging up?!?!?"

"Bye Sam."

"Dean! Dea-" Dean hung up on Sam and flipped Cas over so that he was towering over him.

"Really? While I'm on the phone with Sam!"

"If you don't want to then I can just-"

"Oh no you started this so I'm going to finish it." Dean osculated Cas passionately, everything else fading away.

~~~~~

Needless to say Sam and Gabriel were scarred for life when they walked into the bunker later on that day. XD -The End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for it being so late :/ schools a bitch and I was writing a lot of fics for Sammy :) Sammy always comes first. I included some fanboy!Cas in there because it's adorable, and I knew I would Sammy would laugh. XD Thank you for all the comments, kudos, and views. You guys are awesome!


End file.
